FFVII - I dig my hole you build a wall
by Lady Rafira
Summary: Oneshot about Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart of Final Fantasy VII. Its after Advent Children. A short story inspired by the song "Build that wall" or known as Zia's theme of the game called Bastion.


_I dig my hole, you build a wall_

_One day that wall is gonna fall..._

Denzel was playing a videogame called Bastion in his room. Tifa came into his room bringing him a fresh soda. She saw him playing a videogame and asked him what kind of game it was. Denzel quickly explained to her how the game works and also told her about a soundtrack that he liked. "Can you put it on? I am curious to hear what it sounds like." Tifa asked him, knowing that Denzel was a silent, shy kid, there were many times that she didn't know what was going on. Denzel kept most of his thoughts to himself, and the other ones he would only share with Cloud. Tifa was never bothered with that but every now and then she was curious to see in what kind of things he'd be interested.

"Its so calm, yet so powerful. I can't really describe what I like so much about it, but you need to hear it too Tifa." Denzel said as he let her hear that song. When the first lines were sung Tifa was impressed. The lyrics are pretty and strong. She didn't know what it meant in relation to the game but there are other ways to interpretate those lyrics. When the song ended, she was truly moved by the song. She put a soft hand on Denzel's shoulder and told him how beautiful the song was. Denzel nodded in response and thanked her for the drink, then he returned to play the game. Tifa left his room and began to think about the song. Somehow it reminded it her of her and Cloud.

Whenever she had a problem that had something to do with Cloud she just puts it away. She puts her worrying thoughts aside, just like she would dig a hole and put them in it. Then she would bury them deep in the sand and never think or speak of them again. She hated it when she had to do that but Cloud never wanted to talk about his problems. She could ask him but he would deny the question or find others ways to not answer her directly. "I wish he would open up to me more." she thought to herself as she descended down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes.

The dishes had been lying there waiting to be finished. She wished the dishwasher was fixed again, but Cid hadn't had time to check on it yet. And tonight was another barnight, so she needed fresh glasses and plates, so there was no other way then to do wash all the dishes by hand. Whenever she would do so, her body went onto automatic pilot and her hands would move by itself, cleaning and drying of all the glasses, plates and the silverware. Drifting off into her wondering thoughts she began humming the song. Soon she began singing the words that belong to the song.

"_I dig my hole, you build a wall_

_One day that wall is gonna fall..."_

"_Gonna build that wall until it's done_

_But now you've got nowhere to run"_

Meanwhile Cloud had come home and he heard her humming a tune. He recognized it and thought about it. It was the videogame Denzel was playing and he had been quite attached to it. Whenever he

had a spare moment he would turn on the computer and started playing Bastion. Cloud took off his boots and slowly made his way into the kitchen. He took his steps careful, not wanting to disturb her. When he was only a few breathes away he put his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

Tifa somehow didn't feel startled, she enjoyed his soft touch as he nuzzled onto her neck. She dried off her hands with a towel nearby and turned around in his embrace. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she was fighting to hold them back. Left without words she tried to put up a smile. She failed at that and slowly a tear escaped from her eye. Cloud lifted his hand and wiped away the tear and held her more tightly. He stroked the back if her hair and put her head softly on his body.

With that he let her know that it was alright for her to cry. She was safe in his arms and he didn't want to run away again. He might not be good with words to express his feelings but he could always tell her in other ways.

"It's time to bring down that wall, I've been building up." he wispered in her ear and put a small kiss on her cheek. She nodded in response and answered "Then I will stop digging holes and be open with you." She used a kiss on his lips to seal that promiss and gave him another hug. With her reassuring him, he felt safe in her embrace.


End file.
